Telecommunication systems often provide multiple services or content to an end user. Examples of services include voice calls, video calls, messaging and other data services. A difficulty in providing such content and services is the large diversity of protocols supported by billing and charging systems operated by content/service providers. All applications and services on an application server must be able to interface with those various billing and charging systems to enable charging and billing users for use of the applications and services. This leads to complex and costly integration projects for adapting applications and services to the various billing and charging systems. In addition to cost, this can also significantly delay the availability of the application or service to the market, thus reducing service providers' revenues.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.